Caught Spying
by Cr33pyLasagna
Summary: HBP SPOILER! Hermione decides to help out Harry by watching Draco. Only problem is that he caught her. What's will happen to her? OneShot! Hermiones POV


_Caught Spying _

Hermione/ Draco

Hard R

PWP

HALF BLOOD PRINCE SPOILER

One shot!

Hermione's POV

Dark Fic!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I sigh and walk up to the dormitories. Harry is such a fool. He's so busy with trying to find out what Malfoy is doing in the Room of Requirement that he's not even working on getting Slughorn's memory for Dumbledore.

So that's why I'm here. In front of the Room of Requirement. Alone. I'm not even sure if Malfoy's even in there. I sigh and sit across the hall behind a beam, hoping for some sign of life to come around. I've been here all day and nothing interesting has happened. Things I do for Harry. I guess it's better than having to hear about "Won-Won." Give me a break.

I rest my head against the wall. Could my life couldn't get any more complicated?

"Mudblood?" I hear. I look over to see Malfoy standing in front of me. I gasp and stand. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" I say, trying not to meet his eyes. He reaches over and jerks my head to look at him.

"I think your lying." he growls.

"No, I'm not!" I say, backing away. I'm trying to keep cool, but I can't. There's something evil about Malfoy now. Something very dark. And he scares me.

He grabs my arm, roughly. "Your spying on me, aren't you?" he asks, darkly. His eyes are cold and dark. It's as if you could look inside of him and see that he doesn't have a soul.

"No! I'm hiding out." I lie.

"From what?"

Think fast, Hermione! "Ron! He's been bothering me." I say, uneasily. I look into his eyes and they are filled with hatred.

He smacks me hard across the face. "Dirty lying mudblood." he yells, angrily. "You are the worst liar in the world."

I rub the sting coming from my cheek. I glare at the arsehole. "You'll be sorry for doing that." I growl. I grab for my wand. My eyes widen and my jaw drops. I forgot my wand!

He smirks. "Forgot something? Well that really would of helped you now." he says. He grabs my hair and pulls me towards the Room of Requirement. I yelp in pain and he pulls on my hair harder. He thinks for a moment. I wonder what he's thinking. He pushes the wall and a door appears. A door appears and he drags me inside. He throws me onto the ground. I fall to the floor with a smack. Ow. I landed on my hip and it really hurts now. "Stupid girl." he sneers.

I look up at Malfoy, hoping my fear isn't obvious. "What are you going to do to me?" I ask, with no tone in my voice.

He gets down on his knees and yanks me towards him. His face is inches from mine. "I'm going to play with you. I'm going to fuck up your pretty little head so much that every time you see me, you'll wince and fear will flow out of your body." he says, evilly and looking me in the eyes.

I push him away, but he doesn't move. He forces my upper body onto the floor, pinning my wrists down tightly. He holds both of my wrists down with one hand and he pulls out his wand. He whispers something and I feel my ankles pinned down. Malfoy lets go of my wrists, but I still can't move them.

I yell out for help but that causes him to snicker. "You know as well as I do no one will hear you." he says, his shaggy blond hair falling into his face.

"Ok this was fun and all but I really think I should go." I say, still trying to move, but I know that I'm not going to break free.

He begins to laugh. "No way, Mudblood. I told you, I'm going to play with you. If you just lay there like a good girl, I won't hurt you too bad." he says.

"Fuck you!" I growl. His face comes close to mine and I turn my head away. I can't bear to look him in the face.

"Mublood's got a dirty mouth. Never saw that coming." he says. His hand comes up and roughly turns my head so that I look at him. His head tilts and I know what he's about to do. I spit on his face. He pulls away, his mouth open and his eyes are angry. He wipes the saliva off of his face and he punches me. I feel blood trickle down my lip and I feel it swell. Tears swell in my eyes, but I try to fight them back. He glares at me, deathly. "I told you it wouldn't be that bad if you just went with it. Now it's going to hurt."

He straddles me and rips my school shirt open. I whimper and look away. Oh god, this is horrible. Tears fill my eyes. His hands brush on my stomach and I squirm under contact. "Stop!" I cry.

Malfoy smiles evilly up at me and lifts my skirt. He smiles to see my dirty little secret. I'm not wearing panties. "Mudblood, you are such a slut. But who knew?" he says. His hand lightly runs across my pussy. "And your shaved, too."

"Get off of me." I yell in anger. I try to kick my feet but that is a loss cause. I begin to sob. "Please stop."

Because of my crying, Malfoy begins to claw across my stomach. I yell out in pain. "Stop your fucking sobbing. It's on my nerves." he says. "And besides, you knew this was going to happen eventually."

I calm down a bit to ask, "What to do you mean?"

"Well I always knew I'd fuck you like this."

My eyes widen. "WHAT!" I yell. No, he can't. I'm a virgin! He's not going to be gentle. I know it.

He rolls his eyes. "Shut UP! You act like you didn't have an idea that I was about to fuck you." he says.

"I DIDN'T!"

He huffs and unbuttons it trousers. He unzips them and lets them fall to the ground. His knickers are next to go. I look away from the view of his cock. I can't bear to see it. He places himself back in-between my legs and I feel the tip of his erection at my pussy.

My eyes widen in fear. "Please. Don't do it, Draco." I plead.

He looks me in the eyes, his dark blue eyes in shock. "What did you just say!" he asks.

Oh god. I called him Draco, didn't I?

My eyes widen and my jaw drops. "It slipped." I yell in panic. I must be crazy for calling him by his first name.

He shoves his erection inside of me and scream out in pain. I feel like I'm being ripped. "This slipped too." he growl. I'm not even wet! I begin to sob again. I feel blood running down my arse. His hands come up to my bra and he pulls out one of my breasts. He bends down and he takes a nipple into his mouth. This would of felt pleasurable if he didn't bite down so hard that I know I must have a bruise.

"You…a virgin?" he asks, panting.

"Yes." I say, through clenched teeth. "Well I was."

He looks me in the eyes and says, "I always knew I'd take you."

His hands grab my hips and lift them off the floor. He begins to thrust deeper inside of me. The grip he has on my hips is so tight I can feel his fingers bruising them too.

His thrust are short and quick and I have a feeling he's close. My predictions are correct when I feel his cum fill the inside of me. He lets me go and yanks out of me. He looks down at his cock and smirks. He straddles me again only this time, he's straddling my upper body.

I look up at him, avoiding his cock. He grabs my head and lifts it off the floor. "Look at this." he growls, demanding I look at his cock.

I close my eyes. I'm not here. I did not just get raped by Draco Malfoy. He is a wussy and he wouldn't harm a fly. I remember Harry's face when he got off the train this year. After Malfoy kicked his face in. I whimper.

"**OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES!**" he yells, angrily. His hands come down to my face and he pries my eyes open. I see his limp penis, covered in blood. My blood. "You see that, Mudblood? That is your sick blood all over my cock. If you _EVER_ spy on me again, I will make sure more of your blood is on me. And this is a promise."

He takes his hand and wipes his penis off with it. He looks down at the blood on his hand and he smirks. He takes a finger and he writes on my stomach "Mudblood." He gets off of me and he grabs his trousers. He does a cleaning and dressing spell. Then he says a release spell for me before walking out.

I will never help Harry out with his Malfoy problem ever again.

**_Fin  
_**

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooo _

Author's Note: Hello. Yes, this is a very dark story. I had been writing my story "Nights Suck with Prefect Duties" (on and I had this craving for something just evil, dark and just plain disturbing. So yes, I needed a PWP filled with these three things. I may be insane but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I was wondering why Hermione refused to help Harry with catching Draco. I thought, 'well, maybe there's a story we, the readers, don't know.' and (bam) this came into my brain. Review and tell me I need help. Bye


End file.
